


Nothing Remedial About That

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, of age in britain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape Teaches Harry a Lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Remedial About That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicykittens](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spicykittens).



> For my angst-free comment fest. Squint and you'll see a bit of angst. Snape is the embodiment of angst.

Severus leaned over Harry Potter in order to evaluate his chopping technique. He felt a stab of ire followed by disappointment. Harry should have been better at this by now and he lacked the finesse Lily had demonstrated so many years ago.

Potter was already in remedial potions lessons as a seventh year student and yelling and punishments had yet to produce results. It seemed he required a more hands on approach.

"Like this," he murmured, placing his hands over Potter's, changing the angle of the shrivel fig that the young man was macerating as well as the knife itself. He showed Potter how to rock the blade in order to achieve more consistently sized cubes.

When they had made it through the pile, Potter shifted his weight and the young man's back end grazed Severus' thighs. Startled by the contact, he cleared his throat and stepped away, setting his robes swirling.

"I trust you have learned your lesson this time?" His voice was oddly tight.

In turn, Potter was breathless. "Perhaps another demonstration is in order, Sir."


End file.
